koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden: The Age of Demons/Mitama Abilities
Mitama are named after various Japanese figures or deities from Ancient Japan to the Bakumatsu; in the game's canon, they are the souls of heroes who were devoured by demons. Due to the development teams' preferences, many of the figures are from the Warring States period. Over 200 Mitama are available in the vanilla game. Players can manipulate the experience of their Mitama by equipping one in battle or by visiting Shikimi. With each level, a Mitama can learn a skill which boosts the protagonist's attributes (i.e.: health, speed, etc.), negate status ailments, and so on when equipped. Each one can hold an optimum of three skills, and every Mitama has a unique combination of skills they can learn to distinguish themselves. Upgrading a character's weapon at the blacksmith increases the number of Mitama that can be equipped. A maximum of three Mitama can be equipped onto a weapon. The player has access to one dominant Mitama during battle, but the skills of a weapon's secondary Mitama are in effect. Abilities Each Mitama type offers unique abilities (tamafuri) which can be used once the protagonist has equipped them. They can be used by holding the R''' trigger and tapping , , , or . Abilities have an allotted number of uses per mission and respective cooldown counters. These abilities can be restored by hurrying to the restorative spot on the map. Mitama/abilities can fall into one of the following properties below. *'''Attack (攻) - Power-focused fighting style. Stamina regenerates quicker when holding R'. *'Defense (防) - Guardian style. Activates a short, second health bar which regenerates while holding R'. Negates flinching from attacks that don't go through. *'Speed (迅) - Speedy and conservative. Reduces energy used for running and dodging. *'Healing' (癒) - Healing abilities. Self healing is greatly increased. *'Spirit' (魂) - Ranged attack type. Powerful spells can be used by tagging a target and charging up while holding R'. *'Deceit (隠) - Tricky one for specialists. Rewards more damage if user attacks foes from the rear. *'Space' (空) - Support for special abilities. Shortens the recovery time for abilities when holding R'. *'Luck (賭) - Randomized fighting style. Offers special powers from every other type, but the player has to gamble. Randomly regains used abilities after purifying a demon, and always shows where boss demons are. Every Mitama has a minimal, solo healing ability ( ). Skills Parameter Changing These skills are mostly used to raise the player's stats and come in varying increments: Small (小), Medium (中), Large (大), and Special (特). Battle Type Most of these skills enhance the user's fighting capabilities and may affect their overall stats. Weapon Proficiency Improves certain aspects and features of each weapon moveset. Status Annulment Protects the user from specific status ailments. Ability Strengthening & Effects These skills improve the performance of a particular ability, often granting them additional effects. :* user's main soul must match skill's own type before it can activate. Recovery= |-|Attack= |-|Defense= |-|Speed= |-|Healing= |-|Spirit= |-|Deceit= |-|Space= |-|Luck= Combination The following skills below are in effect if the protagonist has the related souls equipped together. Double Soul Combinations Triple Soul Combinations Mitama Mitama are usually obtained randomly by hunting in various areas. Finishing a giant demon with a critical blow (tamahami) or searching for hidden demons with the Eye of Truth increases the chances of obtaining a Mitama. These Mitama can only be obtained through specific conditions: *Yorimitsu Minamoto, Seimei Abe, Kiyomori Taira, Shiro Amakusa, Masakado Taira, Kōan Ogata, Ryoma Sakamoto, Shingen Takeda, Okuni, Urashima Taro, Himiko, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Tsuna Watanabe, Benkei, Toshizo Hijikata, Jiraiya, Kiichi Hougen, Prince Shotoku, Nobanaga Oda: Complete the red marked missions in the main story (Chapters 1~5). *Toro, Kuro: Join the Torokiden PSN community and complete its quests. *Issun Boushi, Momotaro, Yae Nakashima: Pre-order sets. *Otohime: Weekly Famitsu July 25th issue. *Murasaki no Ue: Dengeki PlayStation Vol. 552. *Ame-no-Uzume: Weekly Famitsu December 12th issue. *Hanbei Takenaka, Ejima: Available for download starting December 17th. *Aya Gozen, Ginchiyo Tachibana: Jump Festa 2014. *Mochizuki Chiyome: Weekly Famitsu February 13th issue. According to the current spreadsheet made by players, Mitama can be farmed from particular demons in particular areas. The chances a specific Mitama will be rewarded, however, still appears to be random. Attack= |-|Defense= |-|Speed= |-|Healing= |-|Spirit= |-|Deceit= |-|Space= |-|Luck= __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay